


Loneliness and Desire

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: When the Protagonist's life hits an all-time low, he finds himself in emotional despair and feels alone. And is ripe for being taken advantage of, no one can stop her from doing so, Lust and Loneliness go hand in hand after all.
Relationships: Uehara Sayoko/Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Loneliness and Desire

Inaba Hospital, 2nd floor, Hallway, December 13th

Protagonist sighed, ' _Wiping windows just isn't what it used to be….'_

After all the shit in trying to find and capture the killer, once the killer had revealed him/herself, Protagonist was at a loss. He knew he needed to get to the son of a bitch as soon as possible,

' _But…_ '

He just couldn't bring himself to focus on it right now. The whole group was getting angry over what Yosuke-san called his "half-assedness to find and capture the fucker who hurt everyone". Protagonist knew it was important to them, he truly understood that,

' _But still…'_

He couldn't help but ask himself…

' _What's the point?'_

He never voiced this with his friends. He was sure Yosuke-san and Kanji-san would kick his ass for saying such things. He just couldn't help it. He knew them well having socially connected with them all and knew they would never understand…

' _There is nothing left to save…'_

Ryotaro was in the hospital near _death_. He had practically spilled his guts out by Nametame's door, in the literal sense. Nanako was as good as dead, even if she recovered, she would likely become a vegetable due to her condition...and Adachi…

Protagonist sighed once more in depression.

His friends all just seemed to be hell-bent on taking down the killer, whenever he requested a day off to recover they would all, either individually or in a group depending on if he were talking to one or more of them, first, look at him with disbelief, scowl at him, and then either just give him an ugly look or ask if he even gave a damn about his family.

Protagonist clenched his fists on the washcloth,

' _Of course I care…!'_

How could they say that? How could they _state_ such a thing? Did they think he was heartless?! Had he not gone with them and fought long and hard to come to where they were now?

They just didn't seem to care at all, about how _he_ felt. Every day, coming back to an empty house was insufferable. When requesting days off…no one would call him or come to his house to see if he was stressed or hurting. They just didn't seem to care about him, as if they just expected him to deal with the shit he just suffered.

He didn't even understand. What the hell was the point in even catching the killer, the TV world was sure to kill the culprit just like it had the first two victims. He couldn't believe even Naoto had become blind enough to not see that, bringing the killer to "justice" was impossible at this point. Even if the killer _were_ to stand trial, there was _no evidence to prove anything_. If the killer confessed

'So _what? '_

If the killer confessed to the TV murders, no one would believe the killer's story about people being pushed into the TV. There was just no way. The killer would simply be called mentally insane and get locked-up in a mental institute and leave after a set number of years.

Even if the killer were proven guilty, it was so obvious to Protagonist, an appeal would assure the killer freedom from jail since, despite the fact the police wanted the case shut as quickly as possible, an appeal would guarantee the killer freedom because there was no time and place established to hang the bodies which were thrown out of the TV world. The killer had been seen in a public setting the time the bodies were found. It simply made no sense to Protagonist.

Despite these glaring facts, everyone was dead set on proving the Killer's guilt. It was a lost cause though and Protagonist simply wanted to spend as much time in his job at the hospital to try and sneak visits with Ryotaro and Nanako ever since visitors were barred due to both of their severe conditions.

' _Adachi…'_

Protagonist clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, his fists balled in anger, and his body shaking. He was angry and sad about the entire ordeal…about what the killer had done. His loneliness at the house, his friends' treatment, and the stress from fighting, he was just sick of it. He just couldn't bring himself to deny this…, he just wanted some sort of relief from it all. Protagonist calmed himself after a few deep breaths. Re-opening his eyes, he re-adjusted the window utensils having finished cleaning them and carted them off to the janitor's closet, he now needed to clean the usual rooms of any litter or vomit.

Cleaning rooms had become quite a vexing experience. It wasn't hard for him but it made his mind wander. He hated that. He just didn't want to think about anything anymore. Not his family's terrible conditions, not the house, not his so-called friends, and not about the hopelessness in getting the killer convicted.

Protagonist let out a frustrated sigh. Again, he went back to those subjects, and again, the repeated feelings of anger and emptiness penetrated him. He didn't really know how to describe this…void in himself since his family had become a casualty…he just referred to it as emptiness, there was just no better description in his honest opinion.

Protagonist stiffened, accidentally dropping the mop he had been using to clean the space in the patient rooms in between two beds with closed sheets around them.

"Hey there, big boy." Sayoko smiled, massaging the Protagonist's shoulders from behind him.

Protagonist inwardly groaned, half in the pleasuring touch of having his stiff and sore shoulders messaged so comfortingly and half in annoyance. He didn't need this, not now.

"What's wrong? I thought messages made people more relaxed?"

Sayoko didn't stop on the sudden and random massaging of his shoulders.

"Try to enjoy yourself, it's not often I give favors like this to people." said Sayoko, continuing the massages, her soft and soothing touch serving to lessen the stress in his shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" Protagonist groaned, half in annoyance and the other half because he was secretly enjoying it.

"Because you're enjoying it." said Sayoko smirking from behind, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes..!" came the immediate reply but was stopped from going any further by another gasp of pleasure. Protagonist really didn't want to stop this, it felt good, but Sayoko was very demanding about touching him in different areas and he didn't appreciate being touched in such manners, though he dealt with it for the chances to sneak in and visit Nanako and Ryotaro and to pay the mortgage and various bills since Ryotaro was out of commission to do such things….

Sayoko stopped immediately, taking on a cold look as Protagonist turned around.

"Fine, now you owe me." said Sayoko, her face scowling at him…similar to his friends…

"W-what? What are you talking about?" said Protagonist, bewildered.

"I said it wasn't often that I did favors." stated Sayoko, "I expect something in return."

"I didn't ask you to give me a massage." protested Protagonist, "I don't see why I owe you anything."

Sayoko's visage suddenly formed a very vicious look…but..she was suddenly smirking. The face appeared more predatory now. It was unsettling. The predatory look quickly shifted to a soft serene looking gaze as she tilted her head slightly.

"You're going to do it, or else…" said Sayoko, "I am, after all, the Head Nurse, I'm always given charge of everything on whatever floors the doctors assign me to clean, I can easily report you for misconduct and dock your pay."

Protagonist couldn't help but snort.

"Good luck proving I did whatever lies you're planning to make."

The unsettling smirk reappeared.

"Oh?" started Sayoko, "So, you aren't the one visiting two certain patients that are restricted from access due to the critical state they're in?"

The color suddenly drained from Protagonist's face. He gaped in horror at her sudden revelation.

"Who were they again?" Sayoko mused, looking squarely at him now, making a sarcastic and comical thinking pose "Patients Dojima and Dojima? Your uncle and cousin, correct?"

Protagonist's shoulders slumped, defeated, he began in reservation,

"What do you want?"

Sayoko smiled once again.

"That's not important right now; tell me…who is watching over you, at your place of residence, right now?"

Protagonist almost growled in annoyance.

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Protagonist, "Why do you care exactly?"

"Why such sudden hostility? I just asked a simple question." said Sayoko, "And, don't forget, I can report your activities here any time I like and have the police take you to foster care in case no guardian is with you, a young adolescent, to watch over you, if I so choose to call them about it."

Protagonist felt like shouting curses at her. If she did that then the Dojima's may end up homeless since there would be no one to pay the expenses on the house. He calmed himself by letting out an annoyed sigh. Sayoko raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" repeated Protagonist.

The vicious smirk, once again, made its way to her face.

"Simple: Close your eyes and don't move until I say you can."

Protagonist did so, not wanting to potentially lose his job, his living residence, and his only chances of visiting. Sayoko smiled in triumph as a predatory gleam made appeared on her eyes.

She was going to enjoy this…and if she had it her way, it would only be the beginning.

* * *

Inaba Hospital, 3nd floor, Patient room, December 15th

Yesterday had been horrible. His friends had really let themselves loose. They had practically shouted at him, insulting him with such words, their looks of contempt; of hate…he couldn't bare it. They hadn't even bothered apologizing. They acted as if he owed them because they thought he wasn't taking catching the killer seriously. They said they expected better from him because he was the leader of the group. That his display of laziness would only lead to sloppiness.

He simply took it. He figured there was no point in arguing with them when they were so emotionally fixated on such things. He had tried to argue his opinion and it had ended, as he had expected, in a miserable failure…so much for believing in friends…

He sighed despondently and was too late in noticing the feminine arms snaking their way around his neck from behind and moving downward toward his stomach to hold him.

"My, my, what's this?" asked Sayoko, seductively speaking close to his right ear, putting her chin on his shoulder, "Depressed? I would have thought you would be happy for weeks on end…or maybe you want more?"

Protagonist stiffened. "Please, just stop, I don't even understand why you're doing this…"

"Are you saying I wasn't good?" asked Sayoko, smirking, not that he could see, he hadn't turned his head for fear of their lips touching.

"I, no, look I, I just…I don't-" Protagonist was cut off mid-sentence. He froze.

Sayoko was licking his inner ear with her tongue, moving it in a pattern before stopping and withdrawing it.

"Lies, I could clearly hear it, you know, I'm not deaf." said Sayoko, in a very pleased tone. "I heard your moans of pleasure when I put your balls in my mouth, you wanted it, I know you did. You can't hide it from me."

Protagonist closed his eyes and shook his head slightly in denial, he just didn't know what to do or say in this situation, it was too much.

"I could go beyond just fucking you in my mouth; you know you want it. I would even let you dominate me. What do you say?"

The seduction was so enticing…the idea of it…it was just..just…

" _JUST STOP IT_!" Protagonist finally shouted, pulling her off him and turning around to face her with a glare, "STOP, I JUST-JUST LEAVE ME BE! THIS IS…ITS _WRONG_!"

Sayoko just smirked.

"So, you _**do**_ want me."

It wasn't a question.

He let out a frustrated growl; he shoved her aside, abruptly leaving the room in a half-walk half-run, and soon, the building.

Sayoko kept the smirk on her face. She was not bothered by it in the least.

' _You will be mine, I know you, I've been stalking you for a long while now, I know about your little friends treatment of you, you're clearly lonely, and I'm the only sense of comfort now that your family is all but dead…or soon to be, I'll make you mine, very soon, then I'll be able to enjoy you for the rest of my life.'_

* * *

Dojima Residence, December 17th

Protagonist sighed having just got outside the foggy weather. He had decided today would be the perfect opportunity to hunt for the killer. He had made sure to specify certain materials that everyone should bring, having finally obtained enough to pay the mortgage and finally managing to get the surplus he had been building up for supplies he knew would be critical in how far they would achieve today. He had told the group this, that certain items were a priority at times, on several occasions yet they had always wrote it off as bullshit and affirmed that nothing stopped them before so random shadows couldn't do any severe damage to them now.

They had grown arrogant, he should have expected it, and having helped them achieved so many outstanding and close call victories until now. Still, he had tried to cool their egos by stating they shouldn't think themselves invincible, unfortunately, most of them had just attributed this to his "half-assedness" and many of them shouted he should be more quick since they finally found the culprit and were only giving the culprit chances to 'get away'.

They had made some headway but not enough for his liking, most had brought less items then what he specified and he himself had almost died for his team mates' mistakes. Fortunately, with his quick wit in battle, he had formulated a plan that helped defeat the enemies quickly and with the least amount of harm. He had shortly called it quits because he was unsure of how much more they were capable of continuing, the party had been satisfied with the progress, so he quickly used the opportunity to go home to recover.

' _Get away where? Death?'_

He stopped suddenly after taking his coat off and tossing it to the nearby sofa chair having only now noticed…

"I was wondering when you would return." said Sayoko, sitting on the sofa, she turned off the television and put the remote down on the table.

She got up and faced him. He stood there in shock, wondering if he had let the stress cause him to go insane. He then noticed her attire was the same as it was in the hospitals, further making him believe he was now, in fact, crazy, because she was wearing her formal nurse attire while in his home.

Protagonist breathed in and out.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

Sayoko smirked. He, inwardly, shuddered.

"Well, you see, after you ran out two days ago, you forgot to change back to your normal attire in the locker and one of the other nurse's who I assigned for clothing inspection reported that one of the janitor outfits was missing. I knew, of course, it was you so I went straight to the police with the intent to report a theft."

Protagonist gasped in horror, he didn't need this, he really didn't need this…especially now of all times…

"But instead, I ended-up inquiring about Detective Dojima's house and asking who was taking care of the nephew who had recently moved in with them about six months prior." said Sayoko, smirk growing slightly wider and more predatory.

There had to be a catch otherwise she wouldn't be here.

"They were baffled, because your move was so recent to the murders they had overlooked your file, rather embarrassing for the police really, it only furthers their embarrassment with not being able to catch that serial killer, and with the public knowledge that a child is helping with the case…"

It was true, the police's credibility and reputation had been ruined thanks to the mass media and the public of Inaba and of Japan at large no longer held favorable opinions over the competence of the Inaba police department. Naoto's public appearance had the backlash of completely destroying their credibility.

"So, I volunteered for the position of temporary care taker, they were more than willing because of how desperate they were, they didn't want to haul off a dear relative of Detective Dojima's on top of all the recent embarrassments, so, until Dojima-san is in a well enough condition to come home…."

She paused for the effect.

"…I'm your caretaker for the remainder of this month, possibly longer if he never recovers."

Protagonist openly gaped at the insanity of it all.

"Now, then…" started Sayoko, seductively, "Let's get down to pleasure."

Ignoring the statement, Protagonist calmed himself to think of what she said rationally for a few seconds. He needed to stay calm, the situation, like many others in his life, just called for it. Getting emotionally riled up is probably what she wanted, and it wouldn't do to stress out after having just returned from TV land.

"That still doesn't explain how you got in here." Protagonist pointed out. "Or why you're in your nurses clothes."

"Simple," said Sayoko, taking her hat off and tossing it on the couch, she began taking her nurse coat off, her shoes already stuffed in the closet nearby the door way so he wouldn't notice anything amiss when he entered.

"I just took your uncle's car keys from his nightstand."

Protagonist narrowed his eyes, after everything that had gone on; he wasn't surprised everyone, himself included, overlooked the keys left on the nightstand of Ryotaro's bed. Realization dawned on him, and he mentally hit himself, _he_ had left the keys by the night stand and forgot to tell anyone. He was so stupid! Even during his visits he had overlooked them due to everything else on his mind. Ryotaro had given him the spare key the day he moved in since he knew he would usually be late to come home.

Sayoko threw the nurse coat on the couch as she took off the scrunchie in her hair, letting her long hair fall down below her shoulder blades. He had to admit, she looked very attractive, all she seemed to have on was the white dress now and it was too thick to discern if she even had anything underneath it.

It was every horny teenager's wet dream, having an attractive woman come to their home secretly, without anyone around, and ask to be fucked. He then recalled her touch a few days earlier, not just with the message, but the blowjob she gave him.

She smirked, her beautiful and sexy features again gazing him in a predatory manor. She looked right at his eyes, licking her lips, before she began speaking.

"You've got two choices, be a stressed out little brat and sleep here in the living room with the smell of my clothes on the coach or go to your room and have the thrill of the life time, forget about your so-called friends and whatever crap they keep throwing at you, forget about your stupid family who wouldn't be in the situation they're in had your uncle trusted you instead of hauling you off to the precinct or made sure to hire someone from a day-care facility to take care of his daughter instead of leaving her alone, and enjoy what I'm offering you, because I know you want it."

Sayoko walked past him, making him subconsciously turn toward her to see what she was going to do now, she stopped moving just as she was about to take her first step on the staircase.

"Oh, and I took the liberty of locking your uncle and surrogate sister's bedrooms while you were out before watching TV, hid the keys too, don't look for them, I promise you that you won't find them." She smirked as she said this, finally disappearing up the staircase.

Protagonist sighed for just about the millionth time this week. He wasn't surprised that she knew so much about him and his family. Ryotaro's scene near Nametame's doorway had opened the flood gates of gossip in Inaba. People had quickly found out, or at least the rumors persisted, about Ryotaro's idiotic actions as a police cop and parent and Nametame's insanity. It was clear to Protagonist that Sayoko had been keeping tabs on him for some time, likely by bribing someone at the police station, or else she wouldn't know of his trip to the precinct because of his uncle, he wasn't surprised, a majority of the police assigned to the rural town had shady histories, much like Adachi-san, and Ryotaro's rash actions had simply damaged the police image further, more so because he was considered the most trustworthy and best in the local precinct. Any number of policemen could be out to damage his reputation further by some sort of misplaced revenge due to a plethora of reasons ranging from docked pay to the city government attempting to get better control over the precinct.

The gossip involving him was even worse. He was now viewed as a sort of outcast because of the rumors swirling around him because his uncle had been the one to take him to the precinct. His life was just shit here now. He just wanted to break free from it all….and here was the perfect opportunity to do so…, an offer of pleasure albeit from a vindictive woman.

' _But she's all I've really got left…'_

He visibly frowned at this. His friends were not his friends anymore. He had done as they asked but pressed the importance of the risks, told them to take measures of protection just as always, emphasized the fact there were higher risks this time because they were essentially going into the head of a sociopath. But they had reacted arrogantly, holding onto the belief they were now unbeatable, almost all-powerful, and had foregone the basic essentials because of their increased arrogance. He didn't want to deal with them anymore after having almost died because of their idiocy over, what they themselves regarded as, important matters today but he didn't want to leave his family without, at the very least, a proper farewell. But they would likely die…, and it wasn't as if his parents ever showed concern for his life. They simply dumped him wherever they could find in favor of pursuing their careers.

He scowled. The proper farewell would, very likely, never happen…

' _Then forget everything else'_

He could finally get something that he could call his despite the fact it was only temporary. He walked up the stairs and stopped just short of his room. His breath caught to his throat. On the floor just in front of his door was Sayoko's white dress…

' _That means that she's...'_

He attempted to calm himself as best as possible and opened the door.

There she was sitting on his bed, predatory smirk on her face, with only a silky black bra and panties adorning her body. She looked breath-taking. Her body looked to be so slim and well-endowed. Her bust size was just perfect; her whole body was just perfect. He quickly snapped out of his lecherous gaze. Every crevice was fascinating…

"That was quick." She stated, rising up from the bed as he locked the door and tossing his cell phone by the desk after turning it off quickly.

As he turned to face her she was quick to act. She pushed him to the door and pinned his back there and that was when the fun began. She started by massaging his shoulders just like before in the hospital. He practically melted in her touch but made sure to stand his ground, he didn't want to ruin this. She started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing his neckline. He stood and enjoyed the touch of her sunny kisses. Quickly tossing his shirt off, she stopped her kisses and motioned for him to move his arms up so she could take off his undershirt. He did so and she quickly threw it off to the floor near the shirt.

She moved down and used her hands to unbutton his pants while unraveling the zipper with her teeth. She slowly put her tingling fingers into his pants and in one quick motion took off both his pants and briefs. He gasped at the sudden cold air in his nether regions. She moved his feet by hoisting his ankles one at a time so that his pants were no longer in the way. She rose up and took his elbows to her hands and guided him toward the bed.

This had all happened so quick he was at a loss and that was just what she wanted. He was now hers to do with and he better realize that fact soon.

She guided him to the bed and had him lay on it; she then took the blanket near the foot of the bed and covered her shoulders with it as she got on the bed and over his frozen frame, in between his legs. She suddenly without warning grasped his manhood.

He gasped at the sudden contact and then the pleasure of having her soft, cold hands gently wrap around his shaft while her thumb rubbed against the base of his testicles up to the tip of his shaft and back in a smooth slow motion. He moaned in pleasure begging for more. She obliged. She put her face close to the head of his length and put her tongue on the base of his testicles, just where her thumbs were before, and slowly, agonizingly, licked upward to the tip of his shaft and back down to the tip of his testicles. He let out a sound of delight. She then started licking all over his shaft and testicles. He enjoyed it all felicitating gasps of pleasure.

Suddenly she stopped and sat upright. Smirking at him and then licking her tongue around the inside of her mouth.

"You taste so much better than I expected." Sayoko admitted. "But, just so you know, I'm not going to continue this for free, I want something from you, and if you don't give it to me, I'll just take it."

He couldn't move, he just didn't want to leave it now that he felt the lasting effects of pleasure. He thought she was saying it was over until he saw her move her arms and take her bra off.

Her bust was beautiful in and of itself; it just increased her already beautiful curves and perfect body. Her bust wasn't too big or too short, it just looked perfect on her. She then tossed her bra to the floor and quickly did the same for her silky black panties.

She crawled above his body with her hands and knees, giving him a pleasing view point of her bust. She measured herself with him and hovered her womanhood over his manhood.

She smirked vindictively.

"I'll only do this on one condition."

Her womanhood was almost to the tip of his manhood, legs widen as much as possible while still hoisting herself up with her legs and arms.

He looked at her, eyes pleading for it. He _needed_ this. Sex was the perfect escape from the pain and stress.

"You spend the rest of your life with me where ever I go, as my bitch, in return for a life without those people, your uncle and cousin included, I promise to spend time with you whenever you want in private. I also want you to father children for me if I'm ever pregnant."

He didn't care what the reasons; he stopped listening when she essentially told him they would be together forever. He wouldn't be alone…no more emptiness!

"I'll do anything you say….and be anything you want..," he began, "Please just don't leave me, don't...don't hate me, please..?"

He was begging.

She smirked in response.

She entered his manhood slowly, hips grinding, thrusting slowly.

He let out a loud noise of pleasure. It felt so satisfying…

She began to thrust harder, faster, not letting up. He moved his hips accordingly, enjoying the feeling of it. They both wanted more.

It was escalating. She kept thrusting her womanhood, harder, faster, not letting up at all. Throwing her head back in pleasure, enjoying the experience of having her walls constantly penetrated. As he made an effort to try and outpace her in the grinding, loving the sensation of penetration so much…

She stopped suddenly and he stopped too, because of the abruptness.

She smiled at him, looking at him in true predatory happiness.

He looked up, lust In his eyes clear, he didn't hide it, or deny it. He wanted more, and she also wanted to spend her life with him, he didn't care if it was just serving her, it was the same as helping everyone else around him, except this time strictly devoted to one person perhaps that was why he was hated by his former friends? Because he tried to help out and please all of them instead of strictly being the slave of just one person, regardless, he clearly never gained their respect or care. This woman clearly wanted him and wanted to spend her life with him. She was much more worth it than those assholes.

Ryotaro and Nanako were already dead in his mind, though he tried to alleviate those thoughts with constant visits whenever possible, he now didn't lie to himself. The visits had only made the pain of loss hurt worse even if he was glad to see them. They were still on the verge of death and in reality, people didn't miraculously survive without any sort of damage especially from life-threatening experiences.

"Flip me over."

He immediately obliged. They moved together, his manhood still in her womanhood the whole time getting the feel of every possible crevice. He was on top now, and she on the bottom. She moved her legs wide open.

He thrusted in her passionately, her moans of pleasure making him thrust harder.

"Harder!..oh..harder!"

He thrusted in her. Faster, harder. More fiercely. Her moans and gasps of pleasure only heightening.

They came together, both of them moaning in pleasure at the high intensity of it.

Protagonist gently fell on her. His face in her nice-sized breasts. His manhood still in her.

He fell asleep, tired, but truly happy for the first time in his life, a gentle smile on his face.

She smiled. This was just one of many days of pleasure they would have. He would find out tomorrow, his relatives in the hospital had died. And thanks to her colleagues at the African forest, serving as nurses and rangers, his parents, documentary zoologists and uncaring parents that they were, had met their unfortunate end due to a meeting with some poachers.

The Protagonist would be homeschooled from here on due to various traumatic events that happened the past month, Sayoko would make sure of that, it would take little effort convincing the school board and the Dean since she would be Protagonist's permanent guardian from now on, and he had only joined 6 months ago, and she could easily deal with any of his so-called friends thanks to her contacts in with the local authorities, in short, the house and the Protagonist were hers to enjoy for the rest of both their lives. Within a year their children's lives, she hadn't worn protection and made sure not to take any birth control drugs after all.


End file.
